Living Two Lies
by rosecoloredlens
Summary: What if, before the fateful reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Gale and Katniss had begun a relationship. How deeply does Katniss feel for Gale? And how will it affect the course of the games? Not necessarily a KxG story.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first FFn so please feel free to comment and let me know if you have any interest in the story, I have lots of ideas and any input is deeply appreciated! I'm open to input on where you want the story to go as well, but I don't guarantee I'll use them. Hope you enjoys, but feel free to tell me either way. Thanks! **

I jerked awake with my heart still pounding in my chest, even though the dream was no different, the paralyzing fear that made me jerk awake almost everyday was no less terrifying than if it was the first time. I rubbed my eyes vigorously as if to wipe away the images of seeing my sister, Prim, reaped and thrown into the games to surely die. The dream was especially vivid due to the fact that it was reaping day. I looked to the side of the bed where my sister slept and saw that the bed was empty, this did not come as a surprise to me though, she probably went to sleep in our mom's bed if she had nightmares too. Part of me wanted to be upset that she did not come to me for comfort, but I did not take it personally.

I started to detect a faint glow out the window and quickly got out of bed, thankful for the hunting coming up to take my mind off of the upcoming day and the nightmares that proceeded it. I got up changed into my hunting clothes, including my fathers old hunting jacket and my game bag. As I started to walk out the door I heard a soft voice calling my name.

"Katniss, are you heading out to hunt?" I turned to look at my sister. Her soft blonde, the opposite of my dark hair was down around her shoulders and I could still see the sleepiness in her blue eyes that matched our mothers Seam looks so well.

"What are you doing up little duck?" I asked, even though I knew the answer, reaping day was not only stressful on me especially since this was Prim's first year having her name be in the reaping ball, even if it only was one time. My thoughts were only confirmed by the slight shrug she gave me. "I'll be back in plenty of time to get ready though, don't you worry Prim." I placated her.

She gave a small, almost imperceptible smile. "Are you meeting Gale?" she asked me. I gave a slight nod while avoiding eye contact. "Then take this" she held out a small wrapped package. I took it and saw some fresh goat cheese from her pet goat Buttercup.

"Thank you, Prim." I gave her a genuine smile as I wrapped the package again and put it in a pocket of my father's hunting jacket. I gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you in a few hours, go on back to bed." I turned and headed out the door, closing it in time to see Prim walking back into our mom's bedroom. I walked away from the house and through the seam neighborhood I live in and towards the fence that outlined district 12.

I passed through the dead area of the fence, first making sure I did not hear the hum of electricity surging through the fence. I headed out into the woods, taking time to smell the aroma of the forest that seemed to be my true home, and the place I felt most at peace. I headed out to the stump where I hid my bow and arrows and walked further to the spot where I met Gale and sat on an old tree stump, placing my bow on the forest ground as well as my gaming bag as I placed my sheath of arrows across my back. I looked out at the forest and tried to have my thoughts move to the forest alone, to the sound of the wind rustling through the trees and light beginning to peek through the branches as the day began to truly begin. I closed my eyes and tilted my face up to feel the first morning rays on my face.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and trying to put the thoughts of the upcoming reaping at bay, that I did not hear the almost silent footsteps behind me as they came towards me. It wasn't until I felt two hands on my shoulder that I was aware that someone was even with me.

"Hey Catnip," I heard the deep voice of my best friend Gale say behind me.

I turned and gave Gale a soft smile. "Morning."

I stooped down to grab my bow and hunting bag and stood to face Gale. "You ready to go?"

"Almost," Gale said, before stooping down to meet my eyes. He leaned towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Good morning." he smiled at me.

I gave him another soft smile, forcing it onto my face. "Morning." I said back to him.

"Let's get hunting." He smiled at me and started to walk off further into the woods.

I waited a minute as he started to walk away. Trying to force the smile on my face to feel more genuine. I didn't want to mislead Gale, I owed him so much and it was wrong of me to make him think I felt more than I did, it was just when he told me he had feelings for me I had no idea how to respond, I knew I loved Gale, but I knew now that it wasn't the love he wanted or deserved.

But if there were two things I knew for certain, it was that I would do anything for my sister, and that I would work like hell to love Gale the way he deserved.


End file.
